


Leur plus beau Noël

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où Emma, Matthew et Thomas passent le réveillon de Noël en famille.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Leur plus beau Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 24 : Père Noël
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon !

La situation était parfaitement irréelle.

L'année dernière encore ils avaient été obligés de se cacher et de se séparer pour fêter Noël chacun de leur côté. Ou, du moins, Emma et Thomas de leur côté, et Matthew du sien. Cela avait brisé le cœur de la jeune femme d'ailleurs, qui y portait une grande importance et qui avait été obligée de passer ce moment si cher à ses yeux loin d'une de ses âmes-sœurs. Et, même si elle en comprenait la raison, la pilule n'était pas plus facile à avaler.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la grande demeure familiale des parents de Thomas, entourés de toute la famille de ce dernier, chahutant avec entrain autour d'eux, s'intéressant à Matthew, lui posant mille et une questions sur son métier d'ingénieur mécatronicien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas complètement. Ils semblaient fascinés par l'homme et ses deux amants ne pouvaient vraiment pas leur en vouloir, eux-mêmes suspendus à ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait avec des mots simples. La coupe de champagne qu'ils tenaient à la main n'aurait jamais pu être aussi pétillante que les étoiles dans les yeux bruns qui croisèrent un instant les leurs avant de se reporter sur la foule attentive et toujours plus curieuse.

Le salon, aménagé pour l'occasion, brillait de mille feux. Un large sapin occupait tout un coin de la pièce et les enfants ne cessaient de s'émerveiller de la quantité astronomique de cadeaux qui dormaient à son pied, n'attendant que leurs petites mains potelées pour être déballés. Dehors, la neige se mit à tomber en d'épais flocons qui recouvrirait bientôt la ville de son manteau blanc et scintillant. La soirée était parfaite. Le cœur d'Emma débordait de joie et de reconnaissance et le bras de Thomas autour de sa taille lui donnait l'appui dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas juste s'écrouler dans un bonheur qui la submergeait.

Pourtant, la soirée devint encore plus exceptionnelle quand le Père Noël en personne fit son entrée, salué par une horde d'enfants qui se ruaient sur lui et acclamé par les adultes qui emplirent la maison de leurs applaudissements. Au-dessus de la fausse barbe abondante, Emma aperçut son amant lui adresser un clin d'œil, avant de se baisser à la hauteur des plus petits et d'écouter attentivement les interminables listes qu'ils lui répétèrent un à un.

Le brouhaha reprit lentement, chacun se détournant peu à peu de l'homme adulé des têtes blondes pour retourner à leurs conversations.

― Je crois qu'on va entendre parler de cette soirée un long moment, résonna la voix de Thomas près de son oreille.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle le vit en train de s'empiffrer de chocolats et, après une tape sur la main, décida de lui en voler quelques uns.

― Il s'amuse probablement encore plus que les gamins, répondit-elle. Tu savais qu'il avait prévu de faire ça ?

― Non. Mais tu le connais, il ne peut pas résister à une occasion de jouer les stars.

Ils rirent de concert, avant qu'une main, qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt, vienne se poser dans le bas de leur dos.

― Est-ce que vous étiez en train de parler de moi ?

Matthew, toujours vêtu de son costume rouge et blanc, attrapa une coupe de champagne et se débrouilla comme il put pour en avaler le contenu sans s'étouffer avec sa barbe imposante.

― Tu sais bien qu'on ne parle que de toi, confirma le jeune homme en un clin d'œil.

― Exactement la réponse que je voulais entendre. Dis-moi, trésor, enchaîna-t-il à l'intention d'Emma cette fois, tu n'oublieras pas de venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux, toi aussi.

Elle ignora soigneusement le ricanement de Thomas pour dévisager son autre amant, enfonçant son doigt dans l'oreiller qu'il avait calé sous son manteau.

― Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Père Noël. Les enfants vous attendent, j'espère que vous êtes plus gentil avec eux.

― Je suis toujours gentil, répliqua-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser sur la joue et de faire volte-face vers la marée de bras tendus et de cris aigus.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors que chaque enfant avait passé sa commande et fait sa photo avec le Père Noël, que le repas avait été avalé et que la musique avait débuté, que Matthew revint, splendide dans son costume qu'il avait enfilé pour l'occasion. Emma et Thomas étaient au milieu des couples dans l'espace qui servait de piste de danse et ils ne le virent pas tout de suite, trop occupés à se dévorer du regard et à rire d'une bêtise que la jeune femme venait de dire. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'homme fendit la foule pour les rejoindre, accordant quelques sourires et signes de tête aux amis et à la famille qui n'avaient désormais d'yeux que pour lui.

D'une démarche souple et agile, il se fondit tout contre eux, déposant un baiser sur leur joue, tandis qu'ils lui ouvraient chacun un bras pour qu'il s'insère dans la danse. Il était fatigué d'avoir écouté toute la marmaille lui brailler dessus pendant des heures et il rêvait de pouvoir s'allonger et se reposer dans le calme, mais, pour le moment, le simple fait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Thomas lui suffisait. La main fraîche d'Emma sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux lui suffisait. Leurs sourires rayonnant quand il les attira un peu plus près de lui lui suffisaient.

Et il songea, en se laissant aller à la musique, que c'était de loin le plus beau Noël de sa vie.


End file.
